


Il caso dell'Icecream Paradise

by Geilie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Case Fic, Collection of Starlight, I Love Shipping, Introspection, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ha bisogno di strani stimoli.<br/><em>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Il caso dell'Icecream Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Il caso dell’Icecream Paradise  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** Sherlock ha bisogno di strani stimoli.  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** Sherlock/Lestrade  
>  **Rating:** rosso  
>  **Genere:** erotico, introspettivo.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** OOC (T.T), lemon (forse è più lime, a dire il vero), descrizioni fugaci ma esplicite di violenza.  
>  **Parole:** 1634 (fdp); 1681 (word)  
>  **Beta:** nessuno (ARGH! T.T)  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono, anche se ammetto che maltrattarli mi diverte. Ma prometto a Gatiss, Moffat, Doyle e chiunque li possieda o li abbia posseduti che li restituirò senza lividi e con i vestiti puliti. Più o meno. ^^’  
>  **Note:** in risposta alla sfida di Ranerottola, che mi ha invitata a scrivere “ _una Lestrade/Sherlock. Prompt: icecream, parco. Rating Rosso._ ”  
>  È il mio primo rating rosso e ammetto di aver tentato in tutti i modi di sfuggire alla lemon. Alla fine ho ceduto al richiamo del p0rn, ma per farlo temo di essere scaduta nel più tremendo OOC. Abbiate pietà di me: una lemon con Sherlock è problematica già se è poco esplicita, figuriamoci con un rating rosso e se è la prima che do in pasto al grande pubblico! XD
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

«Tu sei attratto da me» gli aveva detto Sherlock una sera d’estate.

Non era una domanda, era un’affermazione. E come replicare a una simile non-domanda?

Greg non lo sapeva, perciò era rimasto zitto. Sherlock aveva continuato a parlare, invece.

«Sono lieto che tu non abbia provato a negare l’evidenza. Odio che si neghi l’evidenza.»

Greg si era passato una mano tra i capelli in un gesto nervoso: non sapeva cosa dire, ma non avrebbe potuto stare in silenzio per ore, giorni, mesi… Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rispondere in qualche modo, ed era sempre stato quel tipo d’uomo che affronta i problemi di petto appena si presentano, piuttosto che dilazionarli il più possibile.

Si trovavano da soli a Baker Street, lui e Sherlock. La signora Hudson era andata a far visita a una nipote che aveva avuto da poco un figlio - così gli aveva detto John - e sarebbe rimasta fuori città per qualche giorno; John, poi, era stato trascinato alla festa di compleanno della sorella e non se ne sarebbe liberato prima della mattina dopo, a suo dire.

Era anche per questo che Greg stava seduto nel salotto del 221B, per far sì che Sherlock non passasse un’intera giornata completamente da solo, col rischio che i muri venissero decorati a suon di proiettili per l’ennesima volta.

Non c’era molto lavoro per Scotland Yard, in quel periodo: i serial killer scarseggiavano, nessuno aveva avuto il “piacere” di essere rapito e, con l’eccezione di qualche furto, non si era verificato nessun crimine interessante. Ma se Londra era in pace, Sherlock Holmes combatteva eccome. Contro la sua mente iperattiva, contro la routine quotidiana, contro la noia.

Greg non aveva avuto niente sulla scrivania per giorni, letteralmente, ma quel pomeriggio c’era stata una piccola carneficina nel pieno di Regent’s Park: un rinomato chirurgo era stato trovato impiccato a un albero davanti a un parco giochi per bambini. L’assassino gli aveva squarciato l’addome con un coltellino svizzero, l’aveva sbudellato e aveva usato il suo stesso intestino per appenderlo ai rami della pianta. Il sangue era colato in una pozza informe ai piedi dell’uomo, insudiciandogli i pantaloni chiari e attirando un nugolo di mosche.

Comprensibilmente, la bimba che aveva visto per prima la vittima, mentre approfittava del bel sole per andare a giocare con la mamma, era rimasta sotto shock.

Appena aveva avuto notizia dell’omicidio, l’ispettore Lestrade si era infilato in una delle volanti della polizia ed era andato dritto a Baker Street: il parco era proprio dietro casa di Sherlock e di sicuro il detective avrebbe apprezzato una scena del crimine tanto succulenta in una giornata che si prospettava noiosa e solitaria.

Le ore successive li avevano visti entrambi impegnati a correre da una parte all’altra della città alla ricerca del colpevole, che si era poi rivelato essere un giovane gelataio che lavorava all’Icecream Paradise, una famosa gelateria della City, e la cui madre era morta sotto i ferri mentre il dottor Olsen - la vittima - la operava per un tumore all’intestino. Tumore diagnosticato troppo tardi, mal curato e trattato con negligenza dal medico su cui si era riversata la vendetta dell’assassino. Almeno così riteneva quest’ultimo, che a quanto pareva era in cura per una sospetta schizofrenia; il suo agghiacciante modus operandi era stato a quel punto attribuito alla sua instabilità mentale.

Sta di fatto che - e Greg non avrebbe proprio saputo dire il perché - Sherlock si era divertito parecchio, quel giorno, nonostante il caso fosse stato risolto entro sera e le motivazioni del killer non fossero poi eccessivamente intricate.

Alla fine Greg l’aveva riaccompagnato a casa e si era fermato per chiarire alcuni dettagli delle indagini che avrebbe dovuto inserire nel verbale. Quando avevano finito di parlare di lavoro, e lui aveva abbandonato la testa sul divano per rilassarsi un attimo, Sherlock aveva interrotto il silenzio che si era venuto a creare con la fatidica non-domanda.

_Tu sei attratto da me._

Già, Greg lo era, indubbiamente. Non che ci fosse da stupirsene! Per quanto non molti fossero in grado di sopportarlo per più di qualche secondo, tutti ammiravano Sherlock e ne erano affascinati.

C’era chi, come la signorina Hooper dell’obitorio, era disperatamente innamorato di lui, chi nutriva per lui un sentimento di profonda amicizia come John, chi non riusciva a impedirsi di farsi ammaliare dalla sua genialità pur odiandolo dichiaratamente, come Anderson e la Donovan, e poi c’era lui, che ne era attratto come una falena alla lampada.

Lui avrebbe voluto rubargli un po’ della sua mente fenomenale, avrebbe voluto prenderlo e succhiargliela via a morsi, a baci… Pensava che avrebbe voluto toccarlo e capire se fosse umano, se la sua pelle fosse calda, se un paio di spinte ben date l’avrebbero eccitato o no. Avrebbe voluto vederlo perdere il controllo, e non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro oltre all’orgasmo che potesse mandare in black-out il cervello di Sherlock Holmes. Sempre che Sherlock Holmes fosse in grado di provare sensazioni fisiche, cosa di cui Greg non era affatto certo.

_Tu sei attratto da me._

Con quelle parole che ancora echeggiavano nella stanza, Greg aveva appunto affrontato il problema di petto e preso la sua decisione. Parlare non sarebbe stato necessario.

Puntando gli occhi su Sherlock, aveva lasciato che questi vi leggesse dentro tutte le morbose ossessioni che affollavano la sua mente: _voglio leccarti, voglio spogliarti, voglio morderti, voglio sapere se il tuo sudore è salato, voglio scoprire se gemi mentre scopi, voglio vederti ammanettato a un letto, voglio possederti, voglio che mi guardi e chiami il mio nome - Greg, il nome con cui non mi chiami mai. Ti voglio. Voglio la tua mente, il tuo corpo, tutto. Voglio la prova della tua umanità. Voglio…_

Si vergognava dei suoi stessi pensieri, nel momento stesso in cui li formulava, e non riusciva neanche a spiegarsi il motivo per cui dei pensieri del genere lo tormentassero.

Era un uomo, era sposato, era _eterosessuale_ , per dio!

Eppure il sorriso che si allargava sul viso di Sherlock man mano che quei desideri osceni si accavallavano nella mente di Greg, quel sorriso demoniaco, gli faceva venire ancor più voglia di-

Era un uomo d’azione, lui.

Si era alzato, si era gettato su Sherlock e l’aveva letteralmente aggredito.

Si era gettato sulle sue labbra, le aveva morse, a sangue, le aveva leccate, le aveva succhiate. Le aveva lasciate andare con uno schiocco indecente che l’aveva reso ancora più famelico, se possibile.

Si era avventato sul collo bianco dell’altro, gli aveva bloccato i polsi contro i braccioli della poltrona e gli aveva infilato un ginocchio tra le gambe. Aveva perfino fatto saltare un bottone di quella camicia viola che Sherlock portava tanto spesso, nella foga, mentre gliela strappava di dosso.

La sua pelle era calda, sì, il suo sudore salato. Il suo cuore batteva.

Eppure Sherlock si era limitato ad allargare il sorriso, si era offerto alla sua _aggressione_ senza remore e non si era fatto sfuggire un solo suono di bocca.

Greg aveva assaggiato ogni centimetro di pelle incontrato sul suo percorso e aveva infine raggiunto l’ombelico, inginocchiandosi a terra, liberando finalmente le mani della sua preda e usando le proprie per sganciargli i pantaloni.

Non l’aveva mai fatto prima, non aveva mai avuto rapporti con un uomo né gli era mai interessato averne, ma la sua bocca non era parsa farci troppo caso.

Si era abbassato sull’erezione dell’altro - era umano, dunque! - e l’aveva trattata un po’ come un gelato: leccare, succhiare, mordere ogni tanto e poi di nuovo leccare e succhiare.

In quel momento gli era passato per la testa che fosse curioso pensare a un gelato dopo aver rincorso un gelataio pazzo e assassino per tutto il giorno.

 

Quando si erano rivestiti e avevano ripreso fiato, Sherlock aveva sfoderato il suo miglior tono canzonatorio e gli aveva chiesto se i suoi desideri fossero stati esauditi, in una bonaria presa in giro. Greg gli aveva risposto - stavolta verbalmente - che no, i suoi desideri sarebbero stati del tutto esauditi solo se Sherlock gli avesse permesso di toccarlo ancora, di averlo di nuovo, in altri modi, in altri momenti.

Il detective aveva detto solo questo, senza dare una risposta affermativa esplicita: «Se terrai presente, _Greg_ , che la mia mente ha bisogno di essere stimolata in modi che ai più potrebbero risultare quantomeno anormali.»

«Non c’è niente di normale in te, è questo il bello.»

 

Due mesi più tardi, Greg e Sherlock si incontrano dopo la risoluzione di ogni caso - sono quelli i momenti, forse gli unici, in cui Sherlock ha abbastanza adrenalina in corpo da poter sopportare un contatto fisico prolungato e goderne. E ricambiare, perfino.

Greg ha anche imparato quale sia lo stimolo di cui Sherlock ha bisogno per eccitarsi: morte, sangue, stragi… Vuole che gli si descrivano scene del crimine, il più dettagliatamente possibile, che gli si parli di omicidi e cadaveri e assassini.

A Greg sta bene, non si lamenta. Gli sussurra nell’orecchio quel che vuole sentirsi dire, nel modo più macabro che conosce. Ma c’è un dettaglio che lo fa sorridere tutte le volte, ormai.

Sembra che Sherlock non abbia sentimenti, che non abbia emozioni, ma lui sa che non è così, proprio come lo sa John, e la signora Hudson, e tutti coloro che gli sono abbastanza vicini da vedere oltre la corazza.

Greg sa che non è così perché ogni volta che s’incontrano, quando Sherlock vuole lasciare che la fisicità prenda per qualche attimo il sopravvento sulla mente, la richiesta è sempre la stessa:

«Parlamene. Descrivimelo di nuovo.»

«Cosa Sherlock?» sta al gioco lui, facendo finta di non conoscere già la risposta.

«Il caso dell’Icecream Paradise.»

Poi Sherlock sorride e Greg, nei suoi occhi, può quasi leggere un pizzico di dolcezza, per un istante, prima che la lussuria ne prenda il posto.

È per questo che sa che Sherlock è capace di provare affetto, _amore_. Lo sa perché ogni volta deve descrivere daccapo, nei minimi dettagli, lo stesso caso. Quello che ha dato il via a tutto. Il caso dell’Icecream Paradise.

E Sherlock, proprio come un bambino con la sua favola preferita, non si annoia mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Mah… Non sono molto soddisfatta, la mia idea mi sembrava molto più intelligente prima che la scrivessi. Come al solito. XD Ma lascio a voi l’ardua (?) sentenza! Grazie mille ai coraggiosi che sono arrivati fin qui. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
